


Hella Pumpkins

by PopePatine



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Hella, No Rewind Powers, Pumpkins, slight Halloween special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopePatine/pseuds/PopePatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One - shot. AU. That pumpkin sure looks heavy and oh god do you need help? Pricefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hella Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, super sweet. I worked on this at 1:00 am last night. I'm feeling the Halloween themes.

Autumn finally rolled in on Arcadia Bay. The leaves were shedding into a new season and somewhere you could actually hear a Max Caulfield shivering.

"Max, seriously, take my jacket. You're hella cold."

"No Chlo, I'm fine."

Chloe shook her head. She had no idea why Max was being so stubborn about this. She whipped off her jacket and threw it around Max. She saw Max look at her stubbornly, but knew she welcomed the warmth.

"Look whose the thrasher now! You look so cute in my jacket."

Max smirked, "Ready for the mosh pit - "

"Stop."

"Oh come on, you love it."

"No."

Chloe and Max walked up to the pumpkin patch stand to buy their tickets. They opted out of the corn maze and haunted trail this time. Maybe some other day.

There shoes left patterns on the earth as they walked up the middle of pumpkin patch.

"Max look! It's one of those thingys were you put your head in it! Take my picture!"

'Chloe is a child at heart.' Max thought as she pulled out her polaroid camera. The cut out that Chloe had chose to pose in was a ghost. How fitting.

"Now you're really a scary punk ghost." Max said as the flash of her camera went off.

Chloe ignored her and looped their fingers together.

"Ah, pumpkins, pumpkins everywhere." Chloe said and she outstretched her hand and waved it across the patch for emphasis.

"Meme loving dork."

They jumped on the hayride to get a better view of the patch. Max scooted closer to Chloe as she put her arm around her shoulders. Chloe kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.

"Who knew things would end up this way. A captain and her first mate."

"You're the only thing that matters to me, Chloe. Besides a captain is nothing without her first mate."

The wheels gently rolled against the ground as they looked around at the pumpkins. Autumn was probably Max's favorite season. It was a sign of rebirth and growth. Something both her and Chloe had went through.

She pulled out her camera and took a selfie of both of them. Of course when the picture developed she noticed Chloe flipping off the camera.

"Really, Chloe?"

Chloe smirked and just rubbed Max's head.

"Alright ladies and gents! This is the end of the hayride!"

Chloe and Max got off the ride, their hands still intertwined. They walked down through the paths. Max picked up a pumpkin and inspecting. She shook her head as she saw all the bruised marks.

They picked up pumpkin after pumpkin, but none of them to their liking.

"Dude, there's hella pumpkins here! Let's split up. It'll be easier that way."

They walked down different paths. It almost seemed like hours for Max. Crossing several white pumpkins, she had found it. The biggest, most roundest and orangeist? She was pretty sure that wasn't a word, but trekked on away.

Max slowly bent down and lifted it with her full strength. She realized her mistake immediately.

'Oh my dog! This is heavy' she thought as her arms wobbled under the weight. 'Where's Chloe?!' She looked around and saw no sight of her.

Max tried putting it back down, but her knees were buckling under her. She did not want to drop this pumpkin. Oh no, it was too perfect.

When she finally thought all hope was lost, she felt two strong arms wrap around hers.

"Do you even lift, Maxaroni?" Chloe whispered in her ear as she helped Max lift it in the cart.

"I swear, Chloe, this is not the time."

Chloe laughed as she saw Max giving her a stern look. "I'm sorry, okay? I was getting a cart just in case we wanted a couple."

"Are you cereal?! Why didn't you get it before?"

"Because you looked to damn cute trying to carry all these pumpkins."

Max stared at her for a long time before turning around and stalking off.

"Aw babe come back!" Chloe shouted through her laughter. It was then that she felt the chill Autumn breeze. "Hey, can I at least get my jacket back!"

Max shouted back at her, "My jacket now asshole!"

"I love you too, sweet heart." Chloe ran after her with the cart; the perfect pumpkin glistening in the sunshine.

Max smirked. She would totally get her back in the corn maze.


End file.
